


Spring - a new beginning?

by ItalianDoll



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianDoll/pseuds/ItalianDoll
Summary: Rafael is finally thinking about Olivia and realizes he misses her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fan fiction. Please be nice.

Rafael was sitting in his office, facing the window. It was a cool, clear day in NYC and Spring was just around the corner. Spring – the time of new beginnings. Was this a new beginning for him, he wondered?

He started working at Legal Aid a couple weeks ago on a temporary basis. He enjoyed feeling that he was making a difference, albeit small, by helping people who needed legal representation but couldn’t afford it. He knew ultimately this wasn’t the place for him longer term – but for now it was a job and he enjoyed what he was doing.  
He also knew that something was missing, and he knew exactly what it was. Olivia Benson and her son Noah. What to do about it was something he really hadn’t allowed himself to think about. Oh, sure he thought about her and the squad. He’d think about what cases they were working on and if Stone was fitting in. But he wasn’t sure how to make the move to contact her. It had been about six weeks since he left the DA’s office and hadn’t spoken to her since.

God, what a dumb shit he’d been. He couldn’t believe that he couldn’t tell her he loved her. Moving on. Where the fuck had that come from? She’d caught him off guard coming up to him outside the Courthouse like that. It wasn’t how he’d planned. How many times did his Mami tell him, “Rafi, you make plans and God laughs.” Well now he’d have to figure this out. He knew she had to be hurting and royally pissed too. How do you go from being best friends and speaking to someone two, three and sometimes four times a day and having dinner with them, or drinks and spending time with her and her son, to nothing? He was in deep shit and he needed damage control and he needed it now. He decided that he’d work on a plan.

Rafael got home from work at 6:30 pm. How refreshing to be home at a decent hour. He quickly changed into jeans and a sweater, put on his leather jacket, grabbed his laptop bag and headed back out. It was a nice night, just getting dark and he decided he would walk to his favorite tapas bar and enjoy a beer or two, a good meal and plan how he was going to win over Liv.  
He walked into Toro and let his eyes adjust to the dimness. Scanning around the bar he recognizes someone. “Rafael!” “Where have you been?” Ernesto, the owner comes running over, grabbing Rafi by the shoulders and squeezing him into a bear hug. “It’s great to see you, mi amigo” Rafi says. “I’ve been lying low since the trial and tonight seemed like the perfect night to get out.” “Come, come” Ernesto says, “there’s someone here that you know too.”

“Rafael Barba, as I live and breathe.” Rafi looks over and see John Munch at the bar. Rafi goes over and reaches his hand out and grasps Munch’s and says, “great to see you Munch.” “Good to see you to Barba.” Rafi sits as the bar and points to Munch’s frosted glass of Estrella Galicia as the bartender strolls over. “Same as him” he says.

“What have you been doing with yourself since the trial Barba?” Munch asks. Barba tells him about working temporarily at Legal Aid while he explores his options. He tells him that a good friend from Harvard has offered him a job at his firm there in NYC, but he’s not sure he wants to go back into private practice. He acknowledges that it’s great to have options. They talk about what Munch’s been doing and order another round. The conversation flows, but clearly there’s an elephant in the room.

They sit in comfortable silence for a bit, nursing their drinks. Munch finishes his and is about to throw a fifty on the bar when Barba motions his hand away. “I got this Munch.” Munch turns and looks at Barba and Barba senses Munch is about to say something of importance. “Rafael, one thing I’ve learned in all my years is that nothing is ever perfect. Sometimes what you need can be what you’ve always had but were too scared to do anything about it. Don’t waste any more time. Call Liv.” Munch claps Barba on the back and walks out of the bar.

To be continued…


	2. Email and Decision Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael decides to contact Olivia.

Rafael shakes his head. Wow, John Munch telling me to call Liv. I wonder if Fin has told him that I haven’t contacted Liv. He knows Fin and Munch talk all the time. They're like two old women. He can’t imagine Liv volunteering that information, but he knows Fin can read Olivia well since they’ve worked together for years. He sat and ate his food and realized he was enjoying the Tortilla Española. It had been a while since he had an appetite and the room temperature omelet with potatoes, onion and garlic aioli was delicious.  
He knows he can’t just show up at her apartment. That wouldn’t be fair to her to ambush her in her home. He desperately wants to see her and Noah, but it can’t be like that. He could text her and ask to see her. He could go to the park and see them on Saturday. He realizes that he needs to have a face-to-face conversation. He knows they are there almost every weekend, especially since Spring is right around the corner and the warmer weather has just about arrived. Thinking, thinking…he’s got it. He’ll write her a short note. He takes out his laptop and begins to type a short email.

He sits back and reads the email for what feels like the hundredth time. He wants it to be perfect. His finger is hovering over the send button. For crissakes Rafa, send the damn email he says to himself. He hits send.

Liv is in her apartment and has just bathed and read Noah a story, tucking him in with Eddie the elephant. She tells him good night and goes into her bathroom and washes her face. She looks in the mirror and frowns. She sees a few lines there that she swears weren’t there yesterday. Sighing she walks into the living room, turns on the tv and grabs her iPad. She sees she has a notification of a new email. She clicks open the program and gasps when she sees who it’s from, RafaelBarba@... Her eyes instantly fill with tears and her heart is pounding in her chest. She begins reading. 

Dearest Liv,  
First, I hope that you and Noah are well. Please know that I think of you both often. I would like to see you. I owe you more of an explanation than what I said briefly at the Courthouse. I know that you are angry with me, but I ask this of you. Would you please meet me on Saturday morning at Java & Co. at 10:30 am. It’s that new place on 55th .  
I hope that you’ll find it in your heart to meet me. I need to see you.

Yours,  
Rafael

He hopes we’re well? Seriously he thinks of us? Wants to talk to me. What about what I want or wanted? I didn’t get a chance to say anything! Meet him? For what? So I can hurt even more?! Ugh! I don’t know if I can do this! She slams the cover on her iPad.

It was Thursday morning and Benson didn’t sleep well. She tossed and turned all night thinking about Rafael and whether she was going to meet him. At this point, she truly didn’t know. One part of her wanted to scream at him and the other wanted to grab onto him and never let go.

Liv arrives at work and the squad is there. Carisi’s on the phone and gives Olivia a wave, Fin yells “hey Lieutenant” while chatting with a patrol officer and Amanda is pounding away at the keys on her laptop. 

Oliva goes in her office, hangs up her coat and pulls her laptop from her bag. While it boots up she crosses the squad room to get coffee. Carisi is off the phone and pouring himself a cup. “Hey Loo, it’s so nice out today, Spring is coming,” Carisi says full of his usual joy. “Yes, Carisi, it’s inevitable, Spring will arrive, like it does every year,“ she replies and walks away.  
Amanda looks at Fin and whispers, “what’s eating her?” Fin shrugs his shoulders, “it’s not what’s eating her, it’s who’s not eating her!” “Hahahahaha,” they laugh. Liv stops and looks over at them above her glasses. “Don’t you two have work to do?” “Uh, yeah” they both reply looking down quickly.

On the other side of town Rafael was in his office. He was feeling good today – better than most. He slept well and felt refreshed. He was thinking about Olivia and knew that she was probably struggling with the email he sent and whether to meet him. Once again, words of his Mami rang in his head, “if you don’t ask, you don’t get.” He felt fairly sure she’d meet him, if only to yell at him. He extended the olive branch and was hopefully prepared for whatever would happen. He made a quick sign of the cross and looked up toward Heaven.

Olivia sensed someone was looking at her. She glanced up toward the door and Amanda was standing there, clearly deciding whether or not to come in. “What Is It Rollins?” Liv says while removing her glasses. Amanda hesitantly sits in a chair. “So, um, Carisi and I were checking the weather and since it’s going to be nice and um we haven’t all spent time together and it’s been a while since Noah and Jesse played together we thought…that maybe we could all go to the park on Saturday.” Liv, puts her pen down, and sighs heavily. Amanda jumps up and starts walking toward the door. “I’m sorry to bother you Lieutenant.” “Amanda, wait” Olivia says. 

“Barba emailed me.” “WHAT?!?,” Amanda said. “You heard me. And, he wants to see me on Saturday.” “Well, what are you going to do?” “I haven’t decided” Liv says.  
“Well, I know it’s not my place to say, but I would go see him.” “You haven’t been yourself since he left and you know you care about him.” “You could hear what he has to say.” “You two have been friends for too long to leave things hanging.” “Carisi and I can take Noah and Jesse to the park and we’ll get them lunch too.” “Heck, if you are gone for a while, wink, wink we’ll even put them down for a nap,” Amanda says. Liv raises an eyebrow and says, “wink, wink, what the heck is that?” Amanda says, “well you never know what could happen.” Liv shakes her head, smiling and says “thanks Amanda, I’ll let you know by the end of the day.”

Benson immersed herself in paperwork for the rest of the morning. SVU was quiet and the squad was clearly thankful for the break. She heard her crew talking about cases and occasional joking. She was lucky…they were a great group of people and she knows they care about her and Noah. They are her family. Her mind drifts to Barba. She misses him terribly. She does want to see him. 

She grabs her handbag and walks out to the squad room. “I’m heading over to the Court House. Oh, Rollins, Carisi – I’ll take you up on the offer to take Noah to the park with Jesse on Saturday” she says. 

As she walks away Sonny and Amanda look at each other and wink and Fin gives them both a thumbs up.


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Rafael meet

Friday morning

Rafael has just finished a meeting with some of the other attorneys at Legal Aid regarding disposition of cases and status reports. It’s mundane but he feels good about making a difference. He grabs coffee from the break room and goes back to his office, sitting at his desk to check email. He grabs his phone and sees a reply from Olivia. He presses the button to open it. There is one sentence: See you at 10:30 am. A huge grin appears on his face. First hurtle – over! 

Saturday morning

Rafael wakes his usual time and is feeling anxious and excited. He’s quite relieved to know that Liv will meet him. He knows that today, this morning, his future is Olivia. He needs to finally tell her how much he loves her. He dresses casually: jeans, sneakers, lightweight maroon cashmere v-neck sweater with a grey tee underneath and his black leather jacket. He was going to shave his scruffy beard, but decides that it’s a part of him now and he’s curious if she’ll say anything about it. He grabs his keys and walks out the door.

Liv hears knocking and walks toward the front door. Noah runs by her yelling “Jesse’s here!” Liv opens the door and Jesse comes toddling in along with Amanda and Sonny. “Hey Amanda, can I see you in the kitchen for a minute?” Liv says. “Sure, what’s up?” “I didn’t tell Noah that I’m meeting Barba. While I wouldn’t purposely lie, I didn’t want him to get excited and feel badly that only I’m meeting him.” “Sure thing, Liv. I understand completely. Where does he think you’re going?” “I told him I have to go into work for a while and that I’ll catch up with you guys later.” “Sounds good Liv. And hey, listen to what Barba has to say and keep an open mind, will ya?” “I will Amanda. Thank you.” Olivia looks over at Sonny and says “Carisi, thank you.” “Anytime, Loo.”

After Olivia leaves Amanda runs over to Sonny and they high-five each other. 

Barba arrives first and is pacing outside. He’s early, of course, and keeps rehearsing in his head what he wants to say. He keeps eyeing inside the coffee shop and is getting nervous since there aren’t any open tables. He’s wondering if he should just go inside and stalk tables to see who’s getting ready to leave.

He turns around swiftly and Oliva is standing in front of him. “Barba” she says. He looks at her and his eyes fill with tears. He didn’t expect to feel so much emotion but his heart is pounding and he actually feels light-headed. “Olivia” he says. He wants so much to hug her, but he’s not sure he’s reading her body language accurately. “Thank you so much for coming. I’m glad you answered my email and I’ve been looking for a table, but no one in there seems to be getting up. Don’t they have things to do? I was going to go inside and stalk people to see who was leaving, but I didn’t think that would be a good idea. And I wasn’t sure…” “Rafa” she says, interrupting “I’m glad to see you.” “Oh Liv, I’m so happy to see you!” He exhales deeply, “I thought I might be sick to my stomach!” Olivia can’t help herself and starts laughing. “What’s so funny?” Rafa says? “It’s nice to see you a bit flustered Rafa, I’m used to your confident snarkiness.” “Now, are you going to buy me a cup of coffee or are we going to stand out here while I watch you hyper-ventilate?”

They grab cups to go and decide to walk a bit. He wants to be face-to-face when he speaks to her. They walk a short distance and he sees a couple empty benches. “Can we sit?” he says.  
They sit on the bench. He faces her with his right leg up on the bench and she faced him with her left leg on the bench almost touching hers. 

“Liv, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry that I haven’t been in touch. I’m sorry that I haven’t seen you and Noah. The way I left it at the Court House was wrong and it’s not how a friend should treat another friend.” He stopped and looked into her eyes. He took hold of her hand and she didn’t pull back. “I have hidden my feelings for you and from you and myself for a long, long time. I wasn’t ready to deal with them before or after the trial. I was selfish and thought only of myself and went into a cocoon. If I have learned from you it’s to give of oneself. I never met anyone who was as giving of themselves as you. I was truthful when I said you changed my world and made me see colors I never thought I could or wanted to see. My world is brighter with you in it and I know now, in my heart, that I cannot stay away from you. If you can forgive me I promise every day to make it up to you and Noah. I know this won’t be easy, but I know it could work. I love you Liv.”  
Liv says, “Rafi, you hurt me and you hurt someone that I love more than life itself – my son. I had to explain your absence to Noah and it hasn’t been easy. I don’t like lying to him. I do understand that it wasn’t intentional – I know you’re better than that. You have been a constant in my life for over six years. I, too, changed because of you. You allowed me to be myself, you listened when I needed you and you were there when I needed a friend.” “I” she says and stops. 

She looks away from him and he’s not sure where this is going and he’s suddenly scared. He can’t take the silence. “And?” He says. She turns and looks into his eyes: green pools filled with tears as her own tears spill from her eyes. “I love you too Rafael.”

Rafi feels the tension slip from his body and realizes he’s been holding his breath. He exhales. He takes her hand and brings it to his lips, kissing it gently while reaching up with his left hand and bringing his lips to hers now. Warm and soft they are beneath his. Softly and slowly he kisses and she responds in turn taking her hand and wrapping it around his neck. Mouths open and tongues meeting and exploring tentatively at first, then increasing with fervor and passion. They part slowly and press their heads together.  
“Where do we go from here?” he says. She stands up and grabs his hand. “Now, we go to your place” she says. 

They walk in comfortable silence, holding hands, to Rafael’s apartment. Upon entering Liv notices that there’s a baby grand piano in the corner of his living room. How it manages to fit perfectly with the surroundings is beyond her. “Wow, things have changed a bit in here.” “I’m assuming you playshe says. “I can” he says. “Well I had no idea” Liv says. “Yes, I’ve taken it up again and I’m finding the music has helped me get though some tough times” he says. “Will you play something for me” she asks. He walks to the piano and sits. Liv walks over and stands leaning against the piano. He says “this is by John Eagan and you may have heard it before.” He starts to play and sing:

Now I told you so you ought to know  
(Oh) it takes some time for a feelin' to grow  
(Oh) but you're so close now I can't let you go  
(Oh) and I can't let go  
With you I'm not shy, to show the way I feel  
With you I might try, my secrets to reveal  
For you are a magnet and I am steel  
I can hope that I'll hold you for long  
(Oh) you're a woman who's lost to your song  
(Oh) but the love that I feel is so strong  
(Oh) and it can't be wrong  
With you I'm not shy, to show the way I feel  
With you I might try, my secrets to reveal  
For you are a magnet and I am steel  
With you I'm not shy, to show the way I feel  
With you I might try, my secrets to reveal  
For you are a magnet and I am steel  
For you are a magnet and I am steel  
For you are a magnet and I am steel  
For you are a magnet and I am steel  
For you are a magnet and I am steel

Liv is speechless. She had no idea he could sing too. The words are so heartfelt and shake her core. “And, you sing too?!?” Liv says while shaking her head, “is there anything you can’t do?” He gives her a sheepish grin, grabs her hand and says, “let me show you what else I can do-with my mouth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is next.


	4. It happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael's bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XXX EXPLICIT XXX

Rafa takes Liv’s hand and guides her to the bedroom, kissing her deeply. She runs her fingers up and down his back feeling every muscle. Once in his room they discard their shoes and tumble back and continue running their hands over each other. 

Rafa pulls away and Liv sit up. He helps her remove her top, unbuttoning slowly, letting his fingers glide over her arms. She helps him pull his sweater and tee up and over his head, running her hand around his chest, feeling the slight expanse of hair beneath her fingers. He unbuttons her jeans and slides them down her legs and tosses them to the floor. She grabs his belt, unbuckling and kissing him with more urgency, sliding her tongue around his. The are both in their underwear now and Rafa is on top of Liv. She feels how hard his cock is pressing against her. “Liv, you are so beautiful” he says while kissing her. He reaches around and unhooks her front hook bra, exposing her breasts. He looks down and sees scars and kisses each one, giving each one individualized attention. Kissing, nibbling and gentle licks everywhere. 

He’s in front of her with his head between her legs. He touches her on top of her panties, dragging his finger down her slit, her wetness pressing through. He presses his face to her crotch and his lips kisses her clit. She instinctively opens her legs wider, arching upward. He takes his finger and from the inside of her leg moves the elastic and gently kisses the small patch of dark, curly hair, gently sliding his tongue up to her clit. Liv’s hands are on his head, grabbing his hair and pushes up against his lips. “Tell me, mi amore.” “Tell me what you need” he says. “Oh, Rafael, please keep licking me” she pants. 

He reaches up and pulls her underwear down and removes them. He pushes her legs apart further and sees her wetness glistening. “Madre de Dios,” he says and with that he bends his head and kisses her spread lips – over and over. He then takes his tongue and gently slides it up and down beside her sopping slit before slowly circling her throbbing clit with it. Over and over he does this, slowly. Liv’s legs are trembling she’s so close to coming. “If you don’t stop I’m going to come” she says. “I want you to come on my lips, Liv.” With that he places a finger into her, curling it upward, and resumes the slow licking of her slit and circling her clit with his tongue while moving his finger in and out of her. She’s so tense now and her breathing is shallow. He knows she’s about to come. “Ah, ah, ah Rafi, Rafi, I’m coming, I’m coming.” Rafael takes her clit between his lips and her orgasm shatters through her. Sweat beads are on her chest and forehead. He slides up and wraps himself around her while she catches her breath. She looks into his eyes and whispers, “it’s your turn.”


	5. His turn and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Rafi's turn

Oliva kisses Rafi deeply, running her tongue around his lips. His hands are wrapped around her ass, stroking and kneading. She kisses his neck, one side, then the other. She touches his stiff cock and runs her thumb across the head, hearing Rafi gasp. She continues kissing and licking down his chest while pumping his throbbing cock slowly. “Mmm, mmm, Liv” he says. She’s now between his legs holding his cock in one hand and says to him “look at me.” He moves he head up and she looks into his deeply dark green eyes, filled with lust. In one motion she deep throats his cock, feeling the head against the back of her throat. “Ah, ah” he moans. She continues to do this, sliding her mouth and tongue up and down his shaft. His hands are in her hair moving with her head up and down. She reaches below and cups his balls in her hand. “Jesus Christ Liv!” he says. “I have to be inside you” he says. 

In one movement she glides up his body and guides his huge cock into her, leaning forward slightly to accommodate the width. She’s moving up and down now and he’s squeezing her breasts and rubbing her nipples. With one hand he takes his index finger and starts rubbing her clit. She starts moaning and he starts thrusting upward, putting a hand on her shoulder to leverage himself. He then sits up and kisses her, tasting her sweetness on his lips. They’re rocking back and forth slowly, each feeling their mounting orgasm. “Let me be on top Oliva” he says, and they swiftly move shifting so he’s now on top of her. Liv’s legs are around his back and he’s moving faster now, his breath ragged in her ear. “You’re so fucking hot” he says. Sweat appears atop his lip and he moans, “oh Dios mio” and pumps faster, his orgasm exploding. “Oh Liv!” he says. “I’m coming too Rafi” she says as she grips his arms. His lips crash against hers as they come together. 

Breathing restored to normal they lie there, wrapped around one another. Rafi places gentle kisses atop Liv’s head as she plays lightly with the hair on his chest.  
“Liv?” Rafi says. “Yes?” He says “I’m all in you know. Hook, line and sinker. I know you and Noah are a package deal. I love you and him and I’m ready to start this chapter in my life with you both.” “You are all I’ll ever want and ever need.” “You’ve showed me what’s important and that’s you and your son. “I love you too Rafa, and I know Noah does too” she says. “He asks about you all the time.” “I know now that you’ve always had my heart and I’m committing to you too Rafael” she says then kissing him.

“What would you like to do this afternoon” he says to her. “Carisi and Rollins have Noah at Jesse at the park and then they were going to get lunch” she replies, “head over to my apartment to possibly give the kids a nap” she answers. “We can grab something to eat here and then come back to bed for a while before going back to your apartment” he says, kissing her. “You do realize that Carisi and Rollins are there and that they’ll probably figure out what has happened” she says, “especially if you show up with me.” “Well, I’m not a trained detective like you Lieutenant, but I can put two and two together” he says. “Ah, there’s the snark” she says. He gets up from the bed and pulls her up and to him. He hugs her, turns around and throws her his robe. “Put this on” he says while slipping into his boxers and tee shirt. “Let’s go raid the fridge” he says.


	6. Lunch and more xxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch in Rafael's apartment and more xxx

Barba is bending over pulling items from the refrigerator: a container of rice and beans, lettuce, cherry tomatoes, cheese, chicken and a lime. Liv asks what she can help with and he tells her to just sit. She watches him as he shreds lettuce into a bowl, nukes a portion of rice and beens to throw on top, dices the avocado, adds it, pours some pre-shredded cheese on top and proceeds to dice chicken. He tosses that atop the bowl too. Reaching over to his windowsill he grabs some fresh cilantro growing in a small pot and tearing it with his hands, throws that into the bowl. He takes a small bowl, adds olive oil to it and cuts the lime, squeezing it into the bowl and stirring at the same time, creating an emulsion. He seasons it with salt, pepper and a bit of cumin. He takes his pinky and dips it into the mixture tasting it. “Yummy” he says, dipping his index finger into it again and brings it to Liv’s mouth. She opens her mouth and sucks on his finger. His eyes widen and he’s watching her bring her lips and mouth back and forth on his finger. “You need to stop that now” he says laughing. “While I am hungry again for you, I need to eat food right now.” “I’m going to need my stamina to keep up with you.” She releases her mouth’s hold on his finger laughing. “I think it’s the other way around,” she tells him. 

She’s staring at him thinking to herself how just a few hours ago she wasn’t quite sure how things were going to go. She believed that he did care for her, and maybe was in love with her, but given the way things were left at the Courthouse – she just wasn’t sure. Now she’s in his kitchen, he’s making lunch and she’s just had the best sex she’s ever had. Someone needs to pinch her.  
He pours the dressing onto the salad and tosses lightly. He pulls two bowls from a cabinet and portions some in each. He grabs two forks and pushes a bowl in front of her. “Eat” he says.  
She realizes how famished she is and digs into her bowl. “This is delicious” she says. “Thanks” he says between bites. “I can cook and unfortunately don’t get to do it as much as I’d like” he says, adding, “actually I have an idea.” “Let’s stop at the market on the way back to your place. We can pick up a few things for dinner and see if Carisi and Rollins can stay.” “What do you think?” He asks. Liv raises an eyebrow, “whoa, who are you and what have you done with Rafael Barba?” she asks. He smirks at her and replies “honey, you have no idea. Finish eating and let’s hit the shower so I can show you how I like to play in the water.”

Liv and Rafael are in the shower. She’s facing him and has her hands in his hair pulling him to her in a deep, sensuous kiss. He’s rubbing her nipples, one in each hand, as he lowers his mouth to one nipple, sucking, and then the other. He raises his head and he kisses her and their tongues are circling as the kiss deepens. He reaches between her legs and feels she’s wet. He turns her around and she’s facing the wall. One hand is squeezing her breast and rubbing her erect nipple while the other hand is palming her pussy. “Bend a bit, baby” he says, and Liv leans forward slightly. He takes his cock in his hand and enters her from behind. With an even pace he moves slowly in and almost out of her. He does this for quite some time. Her breathing is getting shallow as he continues to glide his cock in and out. He’s holding her hips steady and begins increasing his rhythm, going faster and faster. “Bend more” he whispers in her ear. “Oh Liv” he says continuing to thrust, “are you close to coming?” “Almost there” she whispers. He reaches with one hand around to the front of her and with his index and middle fingers starts rubbing circles around her clit. She’s beginning to panting now. “Come for me Liv, scream for me baby” he says. “Fuck me harder, harder Rafael” she begs as her orgasm shatters through her. He feels his orgasm peaking and explodes while pumping her hard and he says, “oh god” and collapses against her back. 

Liv and Rafi dry off and get dressed. Liv is trying to do something with her now mostly wet hair so that she won’t have that “just got laid” look. She grabs a ponytail holder and says under her breath “screw it” and puts her hair up. She just shakes her head as she watches him squeeze some fancy schmancy hair gel, probably from Barneys, into his palms, rubs his hands together and then runs them through his hair. He combs his hair into place, looks at her and asks, “I’m good, right?” “Yes, your good” she says rolling her eyes. Guys have it so easy sometimes. 

They leave his apartment and head over to the market and once there move about picking up this and that for their supper. “Have you thought about what you’re going to say” Liv asks. “To whom?” Barba replies. “To Rollins and Carisi, Rafa” she responds. “As you know Lieutenant, I am a Harvard educated attorney, and I’m never at a loss for words” he says. “O-kay” she says rolling her eyes and turning away from him laughing. “I hear you Olivia” he says smartly. 

Liv uses her key and unlocks her apartment door. Carisi and Rollins jump up from the couch and two sets of blue eyes practically jump out of their heads as they see none other than Barba walk in behind Liv. “Hey Loo” Carisi says while walking toward Barba. “Counselah” Sonny says, “it’s so good to see you” and with that Carisi reaches out and wraps Barba in a bear hug – lifting him up. “Uh uh, good to see you too Carisi” Barba says, clearly flustered by the Detective’s grabbing him while still holding shopping bags. “You can put me down now please.” “Shore, shore” he says with his Staten Island accent even more pronounced than Barba remembers. 

“Hi Barba” Amanda says. “great to see you” she says hugging and winking at Carisi as Rafi tries getting his bearings about him since Carisi let him down. "I knew it y'all" "I knew you'd two kiss and make up." "Told you Sonny" Amanda says sticking her tongue out at Carisi. 

“For fucks sake” Rafael says “did you all just become a group of huggers in the past six weeks?” "Nah, Barba" Sonny says. "We're just happy to see you and the Loo together- finahly"

“Shhh” Amanda says. “The kids are napping.” “Momma?” Olivia hears Noah saying as he rounds the corner from his bedroom. “Come here” Liv says holding her arms out to him. “Rafa, Rafa, Rafa” Noah yells. Barba puts the shopping bags down as Noah runs past Liv and into Rafael’s waiting arms. Rafael lifts him up, hugging him tightly. “You came back” Noah says. “Si, mi amigo. I’m back.” Noah leans back in Rafael’s arms and looks him in the square in the eye. Carisi, Rollins and Liv all stare. “Can you promise me something Rafi?” “Well I don’t like to make promises I can't keep, but tell me what it is and I’ll give you a straight answer – man to man” Rafael says. “Promise me you’ll never go away again, can you promise that Rafi?” Noah asks.

Rafael takes a deep breath and says looking at Liv first, then at Noah, tears filling his eyes “yes, my hijo, I promise I’ll never go away again.”


End file.
